


cherry kisses to spoil you rotten

by scndlf



Series: i could stay awake just to hear you breathing [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Based on this one Reddit post I saw on Twitter, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Jeonghan hates his cat, M/M, but then he doesnt, jeongcheol - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scndlf/pseuds/scndlf
Summary: My fuckbuddy is kind to my cat and my cat likes him. I'm starting to have feelings for him because of that.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: i could stay awake just to hear you breathing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807780
Comments: 9
Kudos: 186





	cherry kisses to spoil you rotten

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by [this lol](https://twitter.com/redditships/status/1316080727780360193?s=20)
> 
> 체리 - cherry  
> 철리 - cheollie 
> 
> Dedicated to one of the biggest jclists I know, [Ate Shine](https://twitter.com/1zerozero4)
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

## cherry kisses to spoil you rotten

* * *

They're at round two (or _three_ if they count the foreplay in the kitchenette) when Jeonghan yelps loudly, startling Seungcheol as he dislodges his dick outside of him.

"Babe, you alright?" Seungcheol immediately asks, sitting up from his place by the bed and touching Jeonghan's arm, his eyes looking for any injuries. "Did I go too far?"

"No," Jeonghan mutters as Seungcheol furrows his eyebrows, "Stupid fucking _cat_." 

"Huh? What, happened?" Seungcheol asks, lost as Jeonghan wheels around to face the ball of evil he should have _never_ picked up from the dumpster near his apartment. Stupidest fucking decision, _ever_.

Funny how it was clinging to him when Jeonghan found it and brought it home with the intention of taking the cat to the pound once the rain stopped. But now, it can't even be bothered to be in the same room as Jeonghan, always hissing every time he comes home from school.

_Ingrate_ , Jeonghan thinks mulishly. He’s not sure why he still keeps it. 

"It bit my toe." He hisses and throws the creature of doom a scathing look, " _Again!_ "

The cat does nothing but stare at him innocently by its perch at the end of the bed, now that it both got their attention. Seungcheol laughs loudly when he peeks over Jeonghan's shoulder and sees another pair of eyes staring at him.

Jeonghan's loathe to admit, but his heart stutters out of pace when Seungcheol reaches his fingers over and calls the cat to him with a soft smile. To Jeonghan's _absolute_ displeasure, it pads over to them with its tail slinking in the air and purposefully whipping Jeonghan's arm in the process. _Brat_.

"Hey sweetheart, woke up from your nap?" Seungcheol greets and the cat lets out a pleased little purr as Seungcheol pets the underside of its jaw. Jeonghan can't _believe_ this is happening of all times.

Seungcheol paused one of the best dicking of Jeonghan's life to fucking _pet_ his cat. 

"Why did you bite Jeonghannie's toe, hm?" The older asks, voice soft and mellow — the one he _always_ uses to talk to Jeonghan's cat — as it begins to make its way to sit on Seungcheol's chest primly, like it always does. Jeonghan glares at the fur ball and he swears it glares at him in return.

Seungcheol laughs again when he notices their little stare off and threads a hand to pull Jeonghan's arm, making the younger collapse on him with a small _ooff_. 

"I can't believe you're tapping out just to pet my cat." Jeonghan mumbles at the crook of Seungcheol's neck, "See if I ever let you inside of me again." 

He can feel the rumbles from Seungcheol's chest and Jeonghan sniffs as he feels Seungcheol's hand trace patterns down his spine, goosebumps erupting on its wake. _It's kinda nice._

"It would be too weird if we keep going and your cat's staring at us." 

"At least it'll get a free show." 

Seungcheol snorts out loud and Jeonghan turns to look at him from under his lashes, he sees the older wearing a scandalized frown. "That's like walking in on your parents having sex."

"We're _fuckbuddies_ , Seungcheol. There's nothing much to be scandilized about." Jeonghan huffs as he stands up, mood gone because of the feline intrusion.

Jeonghan should have really locked the door before he jumped Seungcheol's bones. But, the older was back during one of his gym sessions, muscles rippling underneath his tight white shirt — Jeonghan _swears_ Seungcheol does it on purpose, after all he hasn't met a Leo that didn't like to show off — when Jeonghan called him over and blond could not just be _bothered,_ priorities set on sucking Seungcheol's soul out of his dick. Jeonghan had pressed the man against Jeonghan's countertop before he popped off and tugged Seungcheol to his bedroom.

Clearly, he should have bothered with the door or else he would have came _twice_ now. 

"Anyway, I'm gonna go shower." Jeonghan says but without shooting the cat another glare. "Next time I'm tossing you off the streets if you do that again, you little shit."

The cat only meows at him loudly, hackles rising as Seungcheol's eyes crinkle with glee. 

_Jeonghan's never gonna be nice to strays, again._

* * *

Jeonghan's sitting by his couch, nursing another one of his world-class migraines when he hears a knock on his door. The cat meows from its perch at the end of the couch and it shoots Jeonghan a look as if to say, _well you're the human here_. Jeonghan glares at the cat but gets up to open the door. 

He groans as he steps on the ice-cold floors once his bare feet touches the ground. He forgot to turn the heating on again after he came home form ditching class and just collapsed on the couch trying to will his migraines away. He shivers once he reaches the door way, only wearing a thin shirt and joggers when he opens the door and is greeted by a pair of sheepish looking eyes and a smile that's beginning to worm its way in Jeonghan's chest.

But before he could even speak, a whizz of fur comes darting between his legs almost knocking him off and Seungcheol is already bending down to greet Jeonghan's cat. 

Jeonghan scoffs, "Well _hello_ to you too, Seungcheol." _He's_ the house owner, he's supposed to be greeted first and not his sent-from-hell feline stray. 

Seungcheol pets the cat for a few seconds before he rises to full height and smiles at Jeonghan, "Hey." ( _Weird heart stutters_ )

"Heard from Shua you're having one of your migraines again and I bought...medicine?" Seungcheol says the last words shyly and Jeonghan's taken a back for a second at the gesture. 

_No one_ has checked up on him like this, before. Not even Joshua, and he's supposed to be his twin. 

" _Oh_ ," Jeonghan says eloquently and for all the three-combined years he's been a Communication student, he shouldn't be grasping at words for how he feels right this moment.

"Come on in, then." He says, brain-to-mouth filter gone when he should have asked Seungcheol, _why_.

It wasn't like they were anything for Seungcheol to go out of his way and buy Jeonghan medicine just because Joshua mentioned it to him in passing, when Jeonghan missed the only class he has with the Engineering major. He knows Seungcheol should probably have been home by now, and not stopping by to take care of his cranky fuckbuddy. But Jeonghan supposes that at this rate, he can categorize Seungcheol as a _friend._

_Friends take care of each other, right?_

Seungcheol shoots him one of his gummy smiles, leaning over to touch Jeonghan's cheek ( _weird heart stutters,_ again) before he pushes past Jeonghan with the cat hot on his heels and nipping at his legs.

Seungcheol laughs at the action and without preamble, scoops the cat into his arms as he moves towards the kitchen. "I also brought soup just in case you're hungry!" He calls out and Jeonghan is stuck gaping at the door way like a fool. "You coming, Hannie?"

Jeonghan belatedly realizes Seungcheol asked him a question so his answer comes out like a squawked _yes_ and he hears the older laugh at him from his place at the kitchenette. Jeonghan walks in and sees Seungcheol has perched the cat on the counter top and is talking to it like one would talk to a toddler, Jeonghan feels unnerved and _possibly endeared but he's never gonna admit that just yet._

"Go away, you'll get your nasty hair all over my food." Jeonghan says, moving to shoo the cat but he yelps in surprise as it hisses at him, loudly.

_Fucking stupid cat._

"Hey, easy there, bud." Seungcheol tuts, going over to pet the cat in placation. "Jeonghannie's having a little bit of a head ache, so be nice. _Yeah_?" Seungcheol says bending over to look at the cat in eye level, voice faux serious.

To Jeonghan's surprise, the cat nods its head towards Jeonghan and its glare seems to soften before turning back to nose at Seungcheol's fingers. Interested on getting scraps from Seungcheol’s spoils.

"Go sit down at the couch, I'll reheat the food and then you can drink the pain killers I got you." Seungcheol says, looking up at him with a warm smile.

Jeonghan has a full bottle of Advils on his bathroom drawer specifically for his migraines but he doesn't mention this to Seungcheol, just nods as he does what the older says.

* * *

  
The cat has been screaming at Jeonghan for the good part of the hour and Jeonghan's steadily losing patience on top of some weird emotion he's feeling inside his chest the minute Seungcheol left his apartment, voice hard and what seemed to be like tears in his eyes. 

_It was supposed to never go this far._

"What the fuck do you want!" Jeonghan screams at the cat, uncaring if he gets another noise citation, again. "Just fucking go to him then, since you like him so much!" 

The cat just screams in the way cats would and Jeonghan throws a pillow at it before retreating to his room. But as always, it dodges out of the way. 

_Fucking cat._

Jeonghan's head feels like smush and he rubs at the dried up tears on his eyes that he does not remember having. The light outside is dim, signaling Jeonghan it must have been way past dinner time and when his stomach grumbles, he sighs loudly. Jeonghan's about to sit up when he feels a weight on his chest and almost yells when he finds a pair of beady eyes staring at him in the dark. 

"What the fuck do you want now?" He asks it but he doesn't move to jostle the creature away, just flops back to his pillows. The cat does nothing for a few seconds, content to just stare creepily at Jeonghan before it seems to work something in its little mind, before it promptly _licks_ Jeonghan's chin. 

The cat has never done that before. 

Jeonghan blinks at the shock but he doesn't have time to register the action before he gets a mouthful of fur on his nose as the cat begins to nose his way towards Jeonghan's face. 

"Wht the fhfk _are-mhmp!-_ you d'ing?" Jeonghan mutters against a belly of fur and he feels the cat settle on his cheek, little paw placed on top of Jeonghan's nose and he sees it look at him at the corner of his eye, wearing a strangely human-like frown. 

_Like it knows something is wrong and is trying to comfort Jeonghan._ He almost laughs at the implication but doesn't protest or shoo the cat off because it's kind of _cute_ and Jeonghan appreciates the company, even if the cat's probably being nice because it hasn't been fed yet.

Jeonghan pets its fur until the both of them fall asleep at the quiet confines of Jeonghan's room. 

Jeonghan thinks it wasn't so bad when he picked the cat up a year ago from the dumpster near his apartment despite the rain and her raggedy appearance. Doesn't think it was so bad that they were both soaking wet when Jeonghan finally pushed his way inside his apartment and took her in. 

* * *

"Hyung, you look like _shit_." Is what Mingyu greets him with as Jeonghan steps into one of the nearest cafés from their university that doesn't burn their coffee beans and price outrageously high for a cup of coffee.

"No offense." The younger follows up at the resulting frown Jeonghan gives him.

"Where's your manager? I'm gonna talk to them." Jeonghan huffs but the younger just rolls his eyes as he moves to make Jeonghan's usual order.

Kids these days have no manners for their elders. 

"Jihoon hyung's out on his break and Minghao's on leave before you even ask." Mingyu replies and Jeonghan rolls his eyes, too cranky to find out if Mingyu's lying.

"So, what's up?" Mingyu asks as Jeonghan begins to drum his fingers on the marble counter top. The younger has a shit way of trying to hide his curiousity from Jeonghan and Jeonghan sighs, knowing where this is going. 

"The sky." He deadpans and while Jeonghan is wittier than that response, lately he hasn't been feeling himself and he hates to admit it's because of his and Seungcheol's last conversation four weeks and three days ago. Not that Jeonghan's counting. 

He's more weirded out though over the fact that people know that Seungcheol and him are not in...speaking terms, for a lack of better word. Jeonghan thinks he doesn't look _that_ bad, does he? 

Maybe Seungcheol has been telling people that they were over. Jeonghan wouldn’t blame him if he did. He just would have appreciated if the older had told him so he can stop feeling so mopey for whatever reason that is related to Seungcheol _not_ being a permanent fixture in Jeonghan's life now. 

Jeonghan remembers yesterday when he tried to watch one of the variety shows that's always playing late at night to have something to do, now that his exams were not taking up all of his time. He was about to turn to his side to tell Seungcheol just how _bad_ the hosts were when he's met with nothing but his cat's blank stare and the empty side of the couch. 

Mingyu, to his best efforts, doesn't try to call the older out on his obvious bullshit and just slides over Jeonghan's cup of coffee with a sad smile. "On the house." He says, voice weirdly soft.

Jeonghan hates people pitying him but at least he gets a cup of coffee out of it. His mother said never to reject free food, anyways. Says it's bad luck or something. 

"Tha-" Jeonghan yelps as he feels a tug from his tote bag and he sees a quick flash of fur jump into the air and land soundlessly on her feet before darting somewhere behind Jeonghan.

" _Hey!_ " Jeonghan shouts, hurriedly putting the cup of coffee down back to the countertop to chase his cat.

Jeonghan brought it with him because she wouldn't stop screaming at his face and would try to block the doorway when he left. She was too fast for Jeonghan's non-existent stamina to catch and just ended up shoving her to his tote bag and went to class, praying to whatever deity was listening that she wouldn't act up.

Jeonghan stops at his tracks and finds a pair of familiar eyes staring at him. 

_Seungcheol_.

"Seungcheol." Jeonghan breathes and he feels like the world is tipping on him the longer they stare at each other. Jeonghan catalogues that the older has hint of grey pallor on his skin and that he has dark circles when he should never have them. There's a tired smiling playing at his lips and he looks like he had seen better days. 

Jeonghan doesn't understand why Seungcheol looks as bad as Jeonghan feels.

" _Meow_." A sound shocks Jeonghan back to reality and he averts his eyes at the cat that had been pawing at Seungcheol's pant leg, looking at him with an expression akin to fury. 

" _Oh_ ," Seungcheol says in surprise, "What are you doing here?" He asks the cat more than Jeonghan as he bends down to scoop her up, "You shouldn't really be escaping Jeonghanni-- _Jeonghan_ like that, you could get lost." 

Jeonghan's heart skips at the nickname.

"Um, here." Seungcheol mumbles as he walks towards Jeonghan to deposit the cat on Jeonghan's awaiting arms. Seungcheol struggles for a bit when she sinks his claws into the material of his sweater and Jeonghan huffs out a disbelieving laugh at what he's seeing. 

"Sweetie, you gotta let go of me so you can go home, yeah?" Seungcheol says, using that voice he has when Jeonghan's cat is being particularly surly (which is most of the time) and the warmth from his words travel to Jeonghan as he looks up at the younger, but there's not mistaking on the hesitation he sees on the brunet's eyes.

"Be a good girl and go to Jeonghan, now okay?" 

Seungcheol successfully untangles her claws away from him and Jeonghan accepts the cat, trying not to jerk away at the feeling of Seungcheol's fingers on his bare skin. 

_It's been so long._

"Thank you," Jeonghan murmurs, holding to the cat. "For, uh, giving her back."

Seungcheol smiles but its a little bit sad as he rubs the back of his neck like he always does when he's nervous. Jeonghan _knows_ , it was one of Seungcheol's first tells when he first met the man six months ago in one of his GE classes at the start of the semester. 

"Finals went well?" _How have you been since the last time we left each other?_

Seungcheol looks up like he doesn't expect Jeonghan remembered but Jeonghan had the date noted down on his phone a month ago, just beside Jeonghan's own. Seungcheol shrugs and bites his lips, _he doesn't want to talk about it._

"Yeah, I guess." _It didn't, but I tried my best._

"Yours?" Seungcheol asks, eyes searching Jeonghan's face.

"I did alright." _I kept thinking about the tears in your eyes when you left and why you had them._

"Oh that's good." _How have you been?_

"Good." _I love you._

Jeonghan gasps lightly as the words travel in his mind and he clutches the cat in his arms who had strangely gone quiet during the exchange. Seungcheol's eyes are worried, the question at the tip of his tongue, already trying to ask if something was wrong. 

"I-I-g-gotta go." Jeonghan heaves as he quickly pushes past Seungcheol, ignoring Mingyu's _Hyung, you forgot your coffee!_ and Seungcheol's call of his name. 

_It was supposed to never go this far._

* * *

Jeonghan arrives at his apartment, panting loudly as he ran all three blocks from the café and he slumps on the floor, leaning against his door knob tiredly. He feels his cat jump out of his hands to sit on the floor, eyes looking back at him with questions. 

" _I love him_." He whispers to her and the cat just only cocks her little head as if she _knew_ all along. "For how long?" He asks her and the cat just blinks. _Long enough for you to start missing him and feeling like shit,_ she seemed to say in that weird head nodding that Jeonghan had began to steadily interpret during the past month.

"I-I _can't_." Jeonghan panics, throat seizing up with emotions he can't name, _refuses_ to name. "I can't, we're j-just fucking around and it was never, I was never supposed to fall in love what-"

" _Jeonghan_." 

Jeonghan startles as he hears a voice outside the door followed by a loud knock and he scrambles to his feet when he hears his name again.

_Seungcheol._

"Seungcheol." He breathes as he stares at the door, legs shaking and heart on his throat. "What-what are you doing here?" He whispers, but he knows the older is able to hear him just fine when he hears another sigh from outside. 

"I just-" Seungcheol huffs and Jeonghan hears a thud, "I just need to know if I'm not the only one feeling like this."

"Like what?" Jeonghan asks, pretends he doesn't know where this is leading to. 

"Like-" More shuffling, "Like shit."

"Seungcheol's it our finals," Jeonghan starts, "Of course everyone's feeling shitty." 

He hears a humorless laugh from outside the door and it sends pin pricks down his spine, "You and I both know that's not what I meant."

Jeonghan's quiet for a few seconds and Seungcheol is too, both not knowing what to say. _It was supposed to never go this far._

"It was supposed to never go this far." Jeonghan breathes and he clamps a hand against his mouth, he wasn't supposed to say that out loud. 

"I know, how do you think did I feel when I realized it? I was confused, because suddenly I began to want all of these things with you.” Seungcheol lets out a chuckle, but it nothing like the one Jeonghan likes to hear, not when it sounds so subdued and _wrong_.

“I looked forward to sitting beside you on your couch, watching reruns of whatever drama was on. Feeding your cat because she always scratched you when you did or when you ask me to rub your head when it hurts and I realized that I wanted to do that for you, anytime it happened.” Seungcheol replies, toned resigned. "But you made it seem like you didn’t and I was scared to even consider it at first, because I’ve never done shit like this, Jeonghan.” There’s a shudder in Seungcheol’s words.

“I felt like I was always at an arms length with you. But, here we are," There's a sniffle and Jeonghan's heart drops as Seungcheol's next words come out watery, "What are we gonna do about it?"

Jeonghan doesn't remember opening the door, but suddenly there's a hand against his back and his face is trapped at the crook of Seungcheol's neck, smelling Seungcheol's aftershave, a hint of coffee and _home_.

" _God_ , I missed you." The older sighs as Jeonghan feels his arms tighten around him, "You don't have any idea."

Jeonghan wants to respond but he's scared the only sound that'll come out are his cries. _I missed you too, so much._

Truth be told, Jeonghan barely even remembers how the last month went by. He tried burying his head by studying for his finals with Joshua and Jun, but he couldn't remember anything he read and he always ended up going home and staying up late just to re-read things again. After all, finals don't just go away just because you got your heart broken by your fuckbuddy even if it was your fault in the first place.

Joshua had asked him if everything was alright _with Seungcheol_ he doesn't add, but Jeonghan hears all the same. Jeonghan fixes him a smile and tells the younger that he's just stressed that's why he hasn't been feeling himself, lately.

It's what he tells Seungkwan and the others too, when he takes a bit longer to get the notes right. Jeonghan apologizes because he's wasting everyone's time but the kids just shake their heads and tell him it's alright and that he can just try again.

Jeonghan feels _shittier_ with their pity.

The two end up standing for a few minutes at Jeonghan's door way, uncaring if Jeonghan's neighbors see him hugging a man while crying. He doesn't care, he finally has this after weeks, _months_ of denying it. 

"I-I don't know how to be a good boyfriend." Jeonghan whispers when the tears have subsided. 

"That's alright," Seungcheol hums as he slightly sways their bodies together, "I don't either. But, I bet you already know that." He adds, alluding to something Jeonghan has known from the start, but doesn't hold it against him.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Jeonghan asks, voice fearful and small. Seungcheol's grip on his back doesn't lighten, only draws him closer as Jeonghan feels the touch of lips on his bare shoulder. It's an admission.

"Who knows," Seungcheol replies, "But we gotta try, don't we?" 

Jeonghan hums and Seungcheol moves slightly back so they can face each other. Jeonghan's red rimmed eyes mirror Seungcheol's own and he looks up at him, shyly. Seungcheol smiles and suddenly it's not winter anymore and instead Jeonghan can hear the birds chirping outside and the promise of the warm sun. 

_He's in love isn't he?_

"I'm in love with you, aren't I?" He asks Seungcheol and there's a gasp of surprise on the brunet's face when he hears Jeonghan's words. "I think I have been for a long time, now."

Jeonghan thinks back from when he first met Seungcheol. It was during the start of the semester and Jeonghan was on his way to class when Seungcheol helped him up when he accidentally slipped on the wet tiles just outside of their classroom. Jeonghan had blushed when he felt Seungcheol's firm grip around his waist and he couldn't believe he was experiencing a scene straight out of a cheesy romance novel. To no one's surprise either, Seungcheol had just turned out to be the guy in those cheesy romance novels too and Jeonghan was so out of his element that he stared at Seungcheol longer than he was allowed to. 

" _Hey, you okay there?" The pretty man asked, smile gummy and eyes bright with humor. "Didn't hit your head or anything, yeah?"_

And Jeonghan realizes, he had been in love from the start. Just like those cheesy romance novels. 

_Oh._

"I think I am too," He hears Seungcheol respond and Jeonghan's heart stutters again, but this time he isn't as scared as he was before. Seungcheol is _safe_ , Seungcheol is here. "In love with you, I mean." He clarifies, eyes imploring and true. 

Jeonghan has never felt this before. Because when they accidentally fooled around during one of Wonwoo's frat parties, lips made too lose by the _disgusting_ alcohol concoction Soonyoung had brewed that made the both of them feel like shit the next morning. When Jeonghan leapt out of bed and gasped as he saw Seungcheol on the other side and the older just smiled at him in response, oblivious to Jeonghan's turmoil because Jeonghan _never_ did one night stands. 

Their little arrangement started then. At first Jeonghan reasoned that they were just two stressed out college kids that kept meeting during parties and always ended up getting each other off. They both needed less expensive and _painful_ ways to release stress when classes became too much and Seungcheol had jumped on board without a hesitation.

They first fucked at Seungcheol's apartment and well, it was a bit painful but the older's kisses and touches made it all better. Joshua had yelled at him when Jeonghan told him about it, yelled how _Choi Seungcheol doesn't do relationships! He only sleeps with people once and breaks their hearts!_ And Jeonghan had only said that wasn't going to be a problem because Jeonghan wasn't looking for one either. He was _not_ going to fall in love.

Joshua had scoffed once he met Seungcheol on his way out of Jeonghan's apartment and threw a look at Jeonghan as if to say, _see if you can hold on to that._ Jeonghan had only laughed and pushed Joshua out of the way and pulled Seungcheol in before they started kissing again.

Since then, they'd had been fooling around for the past six months and only three months ago had the rumor started going around that they were _dating_. Jeonghan was vehement that they weren't when Seokmin had asked him during one of their rehearsal breaks.

Seungkwan had smiled and congratulated Jeonghan before Jeonghan could laugh at their faces for even _saying_ such a thing was possible.

_"I thought you've been together since the start of the semester?_ _" Hansol had piped up from beside Seungkwan._

_He shuffles closer to Jeonghan as if he was trying to search something in the older's face, "Channie said he thought you two were dating."_

_Jeonghan rolled his eyes at the younger's remark, "Not everything your_ other _boyfriend tells you is right, Sol."_

_"But Jun hyung said the same thing." Seokmin cuts in, adamant to make Jeonghan confess something that isn't even true._

_"Jun loves gossip, Seokmin." Jeonghan sighs, "Now are we gonna go back to rehearsals? 'Cause this song is_ not _gonna sing itself, you know."_

But Jeonghan asked Seungcheol when he came home from rehearsals _just_ to be sure and the older told him not to mind it. Just kissed the living daylights out of Jeonghan as they tumbled into Seungcheol's bed, making the younger forget about the issue all together. 

Jeonghan realizes that back then, Seungcheol's voice had gone small and he had a hand around his neck when he said it. Seungcheol for all of his confidence, rarely got nervous around Jeonghan. 

But, Seungcheol had stayed since then. 

_Will stay, now_.

"So," Jeonghan starts, "What do we do now?" 

Seungcheol's smile is easy and bright when he cups Jeonghan's face and tenderly runs his thumb around the apples of the blond's cheek. The kiss was just like any other kiss they had, but this one felt like it held a promise. It wasn't one that they shared just to set the mood for the night, but something they did just because it felt right. Kissing Seungcheol felt _right_ and Jeonghan wouldn't trade it for the world. 

They break apart when a loud _meow!_ startles their little reprieve and Seungcheol is huffing out a laugh as Jeonghan looks down to glare at the cat sitting below them. Seungcheol looks at him with such mirth that Jeonghan's gaze softens as he bends to pick the cat up with less fury than he should have. 

"Stupid cat." He mumbles and the cat only reaches out to lick at Jeonghan's nose and Jeonghan can't help but smile. He looks past her and sees that Seungcheol's is wearing a fond expression as he looks at the both of them.

Jeonghan thinks, _yeah_ he wouldn't mind being in a cheesy romance novel as long as it was with Seungcheol.

* * *

  
**_Some Excerpts in Falling In Love_ **

  
"Hey, you never told me the cat's name." Seungcheol asks when Jeonghan is almost about to drift into sleep. The two of them had only been sleeping around for a few weeks but Seungcheol already has a key to Jeonghan's apartment and he had already met Jeonghan's cat-from-Hell. 

"Little shit." Jeonghan mumbles. Truthfully he had never named the cat, not when it spent most of its time annoying the living shit out of Jeonghan despite Jeonghan's best efforts to be nice. 

Seungcheol laughs as he gather's all of Jeonghan's hair away and hooks a chin against the younger's shoulder, breath tickling exposed skin. "Are you serious? How long has it been since you had her?"

"Long enough." Jeonghan mutters, lulled by the gentle warmth of Seungcheol's heated skin and his deep voice. 

"C'mon, at least name her properly." He pushes and Jeonghan huffs, giving up sleep all together because for the short amount of time he has known Choi Seungcheol, it's that he was _never_ one to let it go until he got his answers. 

Jeonghan's hates admitting that he has a little trouble lately in denying the older with things. 

"체리." Jeonghan hums and Seungcheol snorts, "You named your cat after _me_?"

"Seungcheol you're still too young to have trouble hearing clearly," Jeonghan laughs and turns to the older already sulking face, "체리, not 철리 dumb ass. Your dick's not _that_ good for me to name my cat after you." 

"Oh yeah?" Seungcheol challenges and Jeonghan just giggles when Seungcheol kisses him senseless. 

At present though, Jeonghan has taken a liking to calling their ( _their!_ ) cat 철리 and he relishes at the little pleased smile that Seungcheol has whenever he hears it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know 체리 does not remotely sound the same as 철리 but like...artistic integrity and in the name of fluff and I just really wanted to write about Jeonghan having a cat instead of making case digests. 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/phantomcheol) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/CHE0LIES)


End file.
